vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Infant= |-|Teen= |-|Adult= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Strongest Form 1= |-|Strongest Form 2= |-|Golden Oozaru= Summary Baby is one of the Tuffle parasites created by the last remaining Tuffles to avenge their extinction at the hands of the Saiyan race. Drifting through the universe, Baby vowed to enact the "Universal Tsufrization Plan" to revive his race and manufactured Dr. Myuu to gather the energy he needs and manufacture Machine Mutants. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-B | 3-B Name: Baby Origin: Dragon Ball GT Age: 59–69 years old Gender: Genderless Classification: Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Technological Preparation, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Energy / Ki Absorption, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Body Control, Corruption (Type 2) and Possession (Can possess multiple people at once by liquefying himself and invading their bodies, and he can fully possess someone as his main host, gaining access to their own abilities), Light Manipulation (Able to release a bright flash of light from his eyes), Sound Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation, Transformation (Can transform into his Super forms or into a Golden Oozaru as Baby Vegeta to increase his power drastically and gain Type 1 Large Size, Breath Attack and Fire Breath), Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (His scream blew back a suppressed Goku, Trunks and Pan as an infant before growing stronger as a teen) | Multi-Galaxy level (Stronger than SSJ3 Goku even in his weakest form, and becomes many times more powerful as he transforms) | Multi-Galaxy level (Absorbs 1,000 times the normal amount of Blutz Waves and surpassed SSJ4 Goku) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than SSJ3 Goku) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Intergalactic with ki blasts. | Tens of meters, Intergalactic with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Baby is an incredibly cunning fighter capable of manipulating and avoiding his opponents expertly, and created and programmed Doctor Myuu with the knowledge needed to create Machine Mutants. Weaknesses: Baby is arrogant, short-tempered, and destructive. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks, which Baby has inherited from him. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Baby releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, Baby gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Revenge Blast:' Baby screams, causing a pink explosion of ki that annihilates his surroundings. *'Revenge Death Ball:' Baby's ultimate attack, which is similar in nature to the Spirit Bomb. To power this technique, Baby draws upon the energy of all of his possessed followers to create a massive sphere of negative energy holding immense power. As soon as he has gathered the energy needed for this technique once, Baby retains it in his body and can use it whenever he wishes. Tuffle Parasite Physiology: Baby's nature as an artificial Tuffle parasite grants him a malleable, liquid-like body that he can shape and control as he wishes. He can liquefy himself on command and can even regenerate from a tiny portion of his overall mass if he needs to, making him incredibly difficult to destroy. Using his power of liquefaction, he can enter his opponent's body through any open injury on their skin, taking control of them, combining their power with his own. Baby can possess multiple people at once, leaving eggs within the bodies of previous hosts that allows him to control them, while he takes a primary host and fully integrates his body into their own, turning them into a Tuffle. He can use all the abilities of his primary host while within their body. *'Super Saiyan:' While in the body of a Saiyan, such as Goten, Gohan, or Vegeta, Baby has the power to transform into the fabled state of Super Saiyan. After fully possessing Vegeta and selecting him as his primary host, Baby's first Super Saiyan transformation has white hair instead of gold. In place of Super Saiyan 2 and 3, Baby has his own unique, unnatural transformations known as his "Strongest Forms" or "Super Baby". To access these forms, he draws upon power from his possessed followers. *'Golden Oozaru:' Baby gained his counterpart of the Golden Oozaru form when he was exposed to Blutz Waves from Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator, causing him to transform into this much more powerful state. While he seemingly loses control over himself at first, it is revealed that he is completely in control and was only feigning it. Key: Infant and Teen Baby | Adult and Baby Vegeta | Golden Oozaru Baby Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutants Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Parasites Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Villains Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3